


From across the room

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's not sure exactly why he decides to follow her but he soon finds him self standing at the door to the staff room. He feels something twist in his stomach as he hears her sniffling and before he can stop himself he's walking towards her.OrThe Ian/Courtney one-shot nobody asked for.
Relationships: Ian Hecox & Courtney Miller, Ian Hecox/Courtney Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	From across the room

It's the little things he starts to notice at first; shes quieter and more reserved during filming, and when she does speak her voice is flat and tired. He finds himself watching her more, willing it to just be his imagination, but one day she catches him watching her and he feels something shift between them. Now he knows something's not quite right. He can sense shes trying to put on a show for him but her laugh feels forced and isn't as musical and her smile just doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

It's late afternoon on an ovecast Friday and they are halfway through filming Show With No Name. Courtney is sitting on the edge of the couch while Olivia is between her and Shayne. He's standing by the door, watching as Olivia subtly leans into Shayne, laughing along with him. He looks around at the crew to see if anyone else notices what he sees in Courtney, but Shayne is doing an impersonation of Matt Raub and the laughter is deafening.

Their eyes meet across the room again, but she's not quick enough to look away, Ian can see the slight glimmer of tears in Courtney's eyes. It takes everything in him not to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, but he resists and continues to watch from the sidelines. 

Finally the bit is over and Courtney quickly stands from the couch and heads for the door. Ian tries to catch her eyes but she ducks her head and squeezes past him. He looks around the room again, hoping someone is paying as much attention to her as he is. But the crew are packing away the equipment and Olivia continues to unabashedly flirt with Shayne. 

He's not sure exactly why he decides to follow her but he soon finds him self standing at the door to the staff room. He feels something twist in his stomach as he hears her sniffling and before he can stop himself he's walking towards her. 

"Courtney." 

She wraps her arms around herself as her shoulders begin to shake, but she doesn't turn around. He feels his hand itch to reach out and console her but he feels so totally out of his depth that he just stands there feeling useless. He is so used to the bubbly affectionate Courtney who spends her days complementing and lifting people up. 

Ian hears Courtney hiccup and his resolve finally breaks. His hands slip over her shoulders and he carefully turns her toward him. 

"Ian." Her voice quakes and she crumples into him grabbing the front of his jacket with her fists. 

His arms wrap firmly around around her and hold on tightly. Her body shakes with her silent tears but he never lets go. He begins to rub soft circles around her back while he gently whispers reassurances in her hair and he wonders what this would look like if someone walked in, but he resolves him self to not care. 

When she's finally quiet and her body is no longer shaking, he gently pulls her back so he can look at her.

"Are you okay Court?"

A tear escapes down her cheek and Ian raises his hand to wipe it away with his thumb. Her eyes flick up to him and he finds he can't bare to let go of her face. All he wants is to ask her what's going on, to beg her to tell him so he can make it better, because all he desires in life at that moment is for Courtney to stop crying and to see a genuine smile light her face. He needs her to be happy. 

Something flickers across her face, but the look is gone before he can make sense of it. 

"I got makeup all over your shirt." A small laugh escapes her lips and he finds the sound so foreign in that moment that he doesn't register what she said, but then her hand starts to wipe at his chest and he fights to breathe normally. 

He scrambles for something to say but before he can utter a word Courtney's head falls back to his chest and her arms wrap around him again. He decides not to say anything at all. He will be whatever Courtney needs him to be, and he will do what she needs him to

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this a totally random pairing, so I thought I'd put the feelers out to see if this is some thing people would want me to continue.


End file.
